Fallout 4: Sisters Black
by Hawk Writes
Summary: Three sisters left Vault 111 and entered a world of death and Pain, One found a mark in Nuka-World, another in GoodNeighbor and one serving the Brotherhood of steel. So what happens when they all meet again after years apart? How will they get along? Why is Hancock nervous about the oldest sister? Why is Danse so hot? Come find out. Im so bad with summaries, this is nerve wrecking


"Ah Shit.." A gruff voice sounded as rain started to pour down. The voice belonged to a Raider known as Gage, he walked right beside a smaller female. "Well, at least the smell of _death_ will evaporate." was the reply from the female.

In the World of Fallout we are in 2287, and the world has gone to shits. Literally. After the bombs were dropped, radiation took its toll upon the world we know it. Our story begins with 3 sisters, who learned rather Quickly that each had a place in this wasteland, known as the commonwealth and they were eager to make their mark on it. Our first runner up is the Oldest known as Svaski Black.

Svaski Black even before the Bombs hit, was always a rebel. Dear old Mommy wanted her to go to be a famous and wealthy lawyer like her sister, but Svaski found herself much more better at Breaking into Homes and stealing. Through her younger years she went through a lot of trouble, Physical fights between her and her mother, caused the relationship to be _strained_. It became so bad, that when her mother died from Cancer, 3 years before the bombs fell, that Svaski didn't even show up to the Funeral. She's really sarcastic, and mean. Being the oldest she always looked after her siblings, but she hated the job. After 200 years of being cryonic frozen at a Vault known as 111, She and her siblings woke up to find the world drastically changed. Svaski learned quickly she was going to love living in this type of life. 2 years later she found herself at Nuka Cola World. She Easily climbed the ladder to being the best Over Boss ever. When she learned of the Disciples traitorous acts, She murdered them in cold blood. And while this happened in Nuka World, away from Common Wealth, her siblings were making their own mark. The Second sibling is known as Ghillie, Her title is the _Lazy_ Drifter. She's a drug addict with a serious crush on John Hancock. When she and her sister stumbled into GoodNeighbor, the first appearance of the Ghoul fascinated her. Ghillie grew in Svaski's Shadow, and that was fine by her. She was a big fan of Jet even before the Bombs dropped, and even as much as her parents begged her to clean up her act, she found herself loving the affects of the drugs more. Ghillie like her sister is a Sarcastic smart ass. She prefers to chill and get high, Her green Illusive eyes can make any Human squirm, as much as she has run around the Common Wealth knowing full well that people don't like Synths, Before The Bombs Dropped, she had her arm Chopped off by some heavy Machinery. She was hanging around a Construction site, and getting high, so high in fact that she messed around a Large Saw, thus cutting off her arm. Her Father was Director of the Robotics Deluxe, and she soon found herself having a replacement. That's right, you blood sucking readers, Ghillie has a robotic arm, but to everyone looks like a normal Arm. Ghillie stands at the same height as Svaski and learned rather Quickly how to charm Hancock. While Svaski was becoming _Jesus_ in Nuka Cola world, She was going through some serious circus runs for Hancock, and when he Finally gave in and decided to Join her, She was only too happy to agree. Ghillie hadn't heard from her sister Nora since their separate ways when she decided to clean up GoodNeighbor. So when she heard her voice through a Distress Beacon, and found her back to back with a Large Power Armor soldier, shooting down Ghouls, She was too excited not to interrupt. Nora, Standing at 5'8 feet tall, and a Attitude that would make any Military Drill Sergeant want to explode. Nora was ignored her childhood, because Svaski and Ghillie had her parents attention, This gave Nora the opportunity to run off, and watch the Soldiers. Since she was small, she fascinated that she wanted to be in the Military like her father. She was crude, rude and Just plain Insensitive. Later in her Teenage years she learned why the Military was so strict, their physical and mentality was awesome. When her mother died, she found herself in a tug of war. She could have stayed under her siblings shadows forever, or she could have joined the Military. When the Bombs fell, she was already a Staff Sergeant. At GoodNeighbor she saw the fancy that Ghillie had for the Ghoul, so the two sisters bumped fists and promised each other, that they'd see each other again. That had been 4 years ago. In those 4 years, she went through a Journey to learn more about herself and who she really was. She helped people, Killed Raiders who tried to hurt innocents and got herself to as close related attire she could find that made her feel like military. It wasn't one day that she found the Distress signal for a Military Unit, On instant Nora ran to them, and when she laid eyes on what she now knows him as Paladin Danse, she knew she was at Home. Throughout the months she did missions for Knight Rhys, Scribe Haylen and Danse. At first it was rough, Rhys was an asshole, and so her walls came up, and Paladin Danse would sometimes find them fighting in the back of the Police Station, Scribe Haylen and Herself had gotten close, and soon became friends, She enjoyed her Missions. It wasn't until Knight Rhys over stepped his boundaries that Paladin Danse and Haylen Found out how Dangerous Nora was. Another attack of Raiders were upon them, as she was firing the Heavy Gunners, She saw Haylen go down, Nora being the reckless soldier she has always been went through the raiders, Taking some down, but when she went down with a Bullet to her side, and yelling for Rhys for Help; She noticed him pointing a _Gun_ at her face.  
Danse was across from the court-yard and was dragging Haylen to safety, He noticed the Knight, eyes narrowing, Figure about to run to Aid, But Svaski and Ghillie had taught Nora all she knew, so when she saw the barrel in her face, Nora grasped her Machete from her backside, slapped his wrist to the right and slammed the machete into the Knights Stomach, only to spin and Hack the Knights arm off, As Blood Gushed out and his screaming echoed, Nora clicked her tongue and stepped into motion, She grabbed her Assault Rifle, and grasped his collar and dragged him back to the Police Station all while shooting the last of the Raiders.

/Notes: Hello! Welcome dear Readers. This is just an Introduction to my new pride and Joy! I hope you enjoy all of this lovely shit Im putting together. See you next round!


End file.
